


Ornate

by Tashilover



Series: Claw and dagger [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy AU, M/M, Mythical bestiality, dub-con, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin always knew he would be married off for political reasons. Being married off to a male dragon was really unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>Based off a prompt in the CP meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has nothing to do with 'One Tin Soldier.'

**Warning** : Mythical Bestiality.

 

 

 

Being the youngest of all his siblings, Martin always knew he was the one most likely to be married off for political reasons. He thought he would end up with a wife twenty years his junior, or with a woman who didn't speak the same language.

Being married off to a male dragon was really unexpected.

There was no official wedding, just the signing of documents between Douglas and his father, the king. For in exchange of protection of the kingdom, Martin's hand was given over for marriage. Once that was done, Martin was dressed in his finest, ordained in jewels, taken up to the mountains by twenty royal knights, and left at the mouth of Douglas' cave.

Left. Like a human sacrifice.

Needless to say, Douglas found this hilarious. "I didn't think you would be so small," he grinned. Martin tried not to flinch away from Douglas' large head as it circled around him. "You're much shorter than I thought you were. Skinnier, too."

Martin felt his cheeks burn.

"Well, there's nothing to be done about that, I guess. Strip."

Martin blinked up. "Huh, what?"

"I said, strip. It's time to consummate our marriage."

Martin blanched. Douglas was bigger than a horse! How did he expect to consummate the marriage if he was liable to literally TEAR Martin in half? "I-I-I- how, I mean... That's..."

"Martin," Douglas began in a tone that reminded Martin so much of his teachers. "I can promise I'm not going to hurt you. I need this alliance with your father as much as he does. But in order to make this marriage valid, we need to do this."

"We don't have to," Martin said quickly. "We can just SAY we did it."

"There are plenty of psychics who will say differently. If you stay a virgin, that's enough grounds to call this marriage fraud."

Martin knew that. Of course he knew that. But as he stared at the darken area between Douglas' legs, knowing what was there, he began to shake. "O-okay," he said thickly. He took off his crown. "Okay. I know my duty. I know."

It took forever to strip off all the jewlery. The gold rings, the ruby necklaces and jade bracelets. It was even harder to strip off his clothing, his fingers were shaking so badly he could barely undo his buttons.

Eventually he rid of all his clothing and stood naked in front of Douglas, waiting for him to make the first move.

He hummed appreciatively. "You definately need to eat more," he said. He held out a claw to him. "Come here."

Martin's first step towards him made him stumble. He quickly recovered and awkwardly walked to Douglas' claw.

Douglas gently scooped Martin up, careful not to let the points touch him. Martin sagged in his loose grip, relieved to find the claw felt like an unfinished bone chair. He shifted a bit so his ass sat more on the fleshy parts instead of pressing against the talons.

"Spread your legs," Douglas said.

Martin did as he was told.

Douglas bent his head towards him, opened his mouth, and licked one long strip up from between Martin's legs, up to his chest.

Martin shivered.

Douglas did it again, firmer this time. And again. And again.

Martin leaned his head back, content to allow Douglas do what he wanted. It felt weird to be licked by a giant tongue and he wasn't sure what was the point- "A-Ah!"

A sudden spike of pleasure shot through him, making him buck his hips up. Martin looked down, and was surprised to find himself hard. When did that happen?

Douglas did not pause and continued licking, not changing his pace or speed despite Martin's arousal. Martin kept arching his back to keep further contact with each lick, giving out little frustrated noises as Douglas refused to oblige him.

At some point, Douglas pulled back, observing his handiwork. Martin, looking rather debauched as he sat there, breathing hard with his dick twitching. "I'm going to turn you over."

"What-?"

That was all the warning Martin got before Douglas rolled him onto his other claw, turning him over so his derrière face up. "Wait, Douglas," Martin began, suddenly afraid. He tried to push himself up. "I'm not ready-"

He shuddered as the licking continued, from between his cheeks up to his shoulder blades. With this new added stimulus, each time Douglas' tongue swiped his shoulders, Martin would arch his back and howl.

Martin wasn't an idiot. He was taught from his teachers what to expect on this night, what Douglas was prepping him for. They never said that thing that was entering him was going to be bigger than his thigh.

Despite Douglas' gentle touch, fear spiked through Martin. There was no way he could take that inside him.

Douglas gave one last lick and gave off a disappointed noise when it didn't get the reaction he wanted. Martin was shivering in his claw, gripping his talons in a death grip. Not in sexual pleasure, he saw. "C'mon," he sighed. " time for bed."

Martin expected a pile of hay, maybe a giant pillow or even a rug. Not an actual bed.

The bed was larger than anything Martin has ever slept in. Of course it was big, it had to be to compensate for such a large creature. Douglas lowered Martin down onto the sheets. Martin crawled on them, feeling more scared now than he had a minute ago.

He didn't want to look, didn't want to see what will happen next. It was bad enough he was going to feel it, he didn't need to see the gory result.

From behind, he felt the mattress dip as Douglas crawled on top. Martin screwed his eyes shut and gripped the sheets tightly.

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you," Douglas said as he mounted him. Martin was startled to find Douglas' physical size had dramatically changed. He was now perhaps the size of a large dog. "This will be uncomfortable, but I promise it won't last."

Douglas entered him in one swift move.

Martin cried out.

Douglas' salivia had dulled the worst of the pain. It hurt, not as much as Martin had been expecting and he gritted his teeth in response. Everything in his body told him to fight it, to get it out and he fought against that instinct.

Douglas waited for a few long seconds for Martin to get used to the pressure, then started moving. His claws were gently settled on Martin's shoulders, adding the extra fear of being cut by the talons.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-"

Martin could not stop the embarrassing noises he was making everytime Douglas pushed in and out. To his surprise, there was some pleasure mixed in with the burning pressure, though it was not enough to completely forget about it.

At least Douglas was enjoying himself. He was moaning very loudly and every few moments, bent his head to lick at the back of Martin's neck. The faster he moved his hips, the sloppier his licks became.

Martin gasped when Douglas came inside him. It was not a feeling he was sure he liked, and he shook from the sensation of it.

Douglas pulled out with a wet noise. Martin immediately clenched, feeling Douglas' seed run out of him. It felt wrong to let it spill out.

Douglas pushed him over onto his back.

Martin really wanted to tell him to stop manhandling him. He was sore and he was tired. He did his duty, can he be left alone now?

Martin's prick was still hard, he was ashamed to say. It never waivered during the whole process and it embarrassed him how red it looked.

Douglas licked the tip. Martin jumped at contact. "Nngh..."

Now encouraged, Douglas planted one claw over Martin's stomach to keep him from moving and continued to lick. His rough tongue made firm, broad strokes and each time it swept underneath the sensitive head of Martin's cock, he saw white spots in his eyes.

He came rather quickly and was glad for it. Douglas refused to let him go until he licked up the discharge Martin splattered over his own belly.

Once he was done, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Martin thought about it. He was sore, yes, but underneath all that, he was so terribly glad he wasn't torn in half. He was more exhausted than anything, the whole of the day bearing down on him. All he wanted was to sleep. Maybe a take a bath.

"I'm fine," he said and meaning it. "I just... Why didn't you tell me you could change sizes? I thought you were going to-"

Douglas made a face at him. "You actually thought...? Is that why you were... Martin! I could kill you that way! Of course I wouldn't do it in my actual size!"

"You could've told me!"

"You could've asked! I thought your hesitation was due to because I'm a dragon and not a female human!"

Martin groaned and fell back onto the bed covering his face. Humiliated, he tried not to cry. "As my duty as a prince, I was willing to do what it takes to keep our kingdoms allied."

Douglas gently settled his head on Martin's stomach. His scales scratched against his skin. "And as your husband, it is my duty to keep you safe. Next time you're unsure of something, ask."

Martin thought about this for a second. "Am I going to get pregnant?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi, the whole "Am I going to get pregnant?" bit was suppose to be a joke. So sorries, peeps, no m-preg in this fic. XD

"Ah-ahhh!"

Martin bucked his hips unintentionally, forcing Douglas to rear back his head. The dragon waited till Martin duitfully relaxed his body, letting his bottom touch back down upon the sheets. Douglas bent his head again, his tongue barely making contact with Martin's prick when Martin bucked up again.

Douglas pulled back with a grunt. "You need to stop doing that otherwise you risk getting in contact with one of my fangs. Trust me, you do not want a gash across your-"

"Yes, yes I know," Martin snapped. He flopped onto his back in frustration. When he felt Douglas' claw gently moving across his stomach to hold him down he said, "No, stop."

Douglas pulled away. "You don't want me holding you down and I don't want you  _nicking_  something. I think the only solution here is for you to finish yourself."

Martin's head popped up. "Finish myself?"

"Yes," Douglas said, making a face. "Don't tell me you never masturbated."

"I... I wasn't allowed to. The monks said I had to keep myself ready for you-"

"Oh god, monks. Priests. I hate those old fools, always changing their tune whenever it suits them. You're no longer under their tutelage, Martin. You're mine now and I say you're allow to touch yourself."

Embarrassment flushed underneath Martin's skin, adding more colour to the over-heated body. "I... oh... are you just going to stand there and watch?"

"Well, why shouldn't I?" Douglas said. He settled back, tucking in his hind legs and tail in. "Show me what you like."

Easier said than done. It was not like Martin never did touch himself (sometimes the urge got too strong and he would hide away, but he would always feel shame afterwards) but he never did it in front of another person.

He wasn't even sure why Douglas wanted to see it. Martin thought their consummation on their wedding night was going to be it. Surely watching a human jerk off wasn't going to be arousing to him.

Martin grasped his dick, refusing to look Douglas in the eye. It wasn't easy. Even at at Douglas' smaller size, his shape was still too big to be ignored.

Martin gave his prick a few experimental pumps, trying to get back in the mood. Maybe once he started he can filter out the rest of the world. After ten seconds of pumping and not really feeling it, Martin dropped his hand.

Embarrassed, he said, "Sorry."

Douglas moved his head forward, bumping it under Martin's arm. "This is not a contest," he said, nuzzling his snout against Martin's chest. "It'll get better."

 

 

 

Martin wasn't sure what marriage with a dragon was going to be like. He always had an image in his head of virginal maidens being locked up, surrounded by gold and burnt pieces of wood.

On the outside, Douglas' caves looked like any wet, cold unforgiving cavern. Once you go deep enough, the caves change, turning into a castle fit for any king. There was treasure, yes, though they were counted and sorted by elves. If Martin ever needed something, all he had to do was ask. He didn't even have to say in the presence of an elf. He could stand in an empty room and cry out, "I'm hungry," and in less than a minute, somebody was there with food.

It would have been great if it wasn't so fucking lonely.

Douglas spent most of his time flying out to other kingdoms, fulfilling his duties to them. He never brought Martin along because a spouse was not needed at these political meetings.

The elves were not great conversationalists. The few times Martin tried to strike up a conversation, the elves would cock their head in confuson and say something along the lines of, "...so you don't  _want_  anything to eat? How about something to drink?"

There were books. Thousands of books. But even reading for a few hours can get boring.

Once Martin dared to go outside, to wander around his new home. Immediately the elves surrounded him, pushing him back inside, telling him it wasn't safe. Apparently if you were the spouse of a dragon, the chances of getting captured and held for ransom go up.

Finally, after three weeks of marriage and not doing anything, Martin had enough. "I want to come with you next time you go out."

Douglas paused in his eating. Two whole cooked cows were in front of him, a pile of fruit, and a cauldron of hot beer. He was already more than half-way done. "Out?"

"I may have been groomed to be your spouse, Douglas, but I am still a prince. I've been to war committees, political meetings, balls and royal weddings before. I know how to conduct myself."

"It's not that I don't believe you can," Douglas said. "Understand that I  _fly_  there. By the time you arrive by carriage, the meeting will already be done."

Martin dropped his fork in irritation, letting it smack noisly against his plate. He crossed his arms. "Then take me with you. It's not that hard to figure out."

"You... want to fly with me?"

"Yes! Is that a problem?"

"Martin! Understand what you're asking! This is not like riding on a horse, this is you,  _on my back_ , going at incredible speeds! Do you honestly think you can handle that?"

Martin lifted his head up in defiance. "If I can handle you on  _my_  back, I can handle yours."

Douglas' mouth dropped. Immediately he snapped it closed. "Good point," he said. "Tomorrow I have an appointment. You can come with me."

 

 

 

That next morning, as Martin stepped outside, there was a golden carriage with two white horses waiting for him.

Martin glared at it for a few seconds, ignoring the way the elves held the door opened for him. "No?" Said Douglas, shrugging. "Just checking." He drooped low, angling out a wing for Martin to climb on.

Martin readjusted his crown, making sure it was going to stay on. After a moment of hesitation on how to climb, Martin put his foot upon the shoulder of the wing and hauled himself up. He'd ridden horses with no saddle before and wondered if this was going to be any different.

Though it was probably best not to compare Douglas to a horse.

Douglas stood up, flapping out his wings to stretch them. He also trotted in place, shifting his shoulders to work out the kinks. "Hold on," he said, bunching up.

Martin tightened his thighs.

When he was younger, Martin and his siblings used to sneak away from their lessons, go out into the forest and search out the local waterfall. The falls were not that big, only about thirty feet in drop, but as an eleven year old boy, jumping off that edge and falling headfirst into the cool water was an exhileration he never forgotten.

This was  _better_.

Douglas shot off into the air as if he was being violently sucked into the sky. Within a second he passed the treeline, spreading his wings wide and flapping them hard to gain momentum. He didn't slow, kept flapping his wings, racing as fast as he could into the sky until he broke through the clouds, letting themselves glide upon the wind.

It was then Martin was finally able to get a lungful of air and he let out a squeal. " _This is incredible! This is wonderful! I can't believe it!_ "

Douglas was surprised. "Really? You like this?"

"Oh God, Douglas! Oh my God! This is-"

He suddenly paused.

"Douglas, take us down."

"What? Why?"

"Take us down, quickly!"

Thinking Martin's bravado went out the window, Douglas quickly decended. The sudden altitude drop made Martin moan and Douglas feared he was going to be sick.

Douglas landed and Martin slid off his back, landing to his feet. He took two steps and dropped to hands and knees, groaning. His golden crown fell onto the grass with a muted thud.

"Are you okay?" Douglas asked, worryingly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong..." Martin was gasping. "It was... I found it a little hard to ride..."

He flopped onto his back, his face beet red from embarrasment and excitement. His hand was digging into the side of his thigh, just a few inches away from the very obvious tent in his trousers.

Douglas was taken back. "Oh, Martin... really? This is what gets you excited?"

"Please, Douglas," Martin begged. "I-I need you... please..."

Douglas was already reaching for him, his size dramatically shrinking. He hooked a claw around Martin's trousers, tugging it down his hips. "Look at you," he said sighing. "You're practically trembling. Are you aching for my tongue that badly? Did you ever touch yourself while I was gone?"

Martin shook his head. "No... it didn't feel right, with you not there."

"Silly boy. I think I may have to hold you down. Can you handle that?"

Martin nodded furiously.

"Alright, let me take care of you."

With one claw planted firmly across Martin's torso, Douglas drooped his head low between Martin's legs and lavished loving attention on his cock.

The past few times Douglas took Martin to bed, Martin treated the whole experience like a duty- something to endure until it was done. He never let himself go, never seemed to enjoy the moment even though his body wanted it.

Now, Martin was practically bathing in it. He cried out, jerking his head side to side as if the sensations will kill him. Once or twice Douglas wanted to tease him by licking his legs or stomach, Martin grabbed his head and guided him back to between his legs. "Don't," he begged, "Don't stop, please."

How could Douglas deny that? "I can't believe it took flying to get you to this state..."

 

 

 

A few minutes later Martin was rearranging himself, pulling up his trousers and collecting his dropped crown. Douglas watched the whole proceedings with a self-satisfied smirk, purring lightly at Martin's back. "I like this look on you," Douglas said to him and Martin instinctively hunched, embarrassed. "I want to see it on you more often."

"What about you?" Martin said, blushing. He placed his crown back on. "Don't you want to...?"

"I do... but not here. I'm going to wait till we're back home where I can  _fuck_  you properly."

Martin flinched. "You don't need to be so vulgar."

"Need I remind you how you convinced me to take you? You just made my journeys to political meetings that much more interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Martin knew dragon marriages were rare. According to his teachers, dragons preffered gold over marriages, and only considered marriage if the union proved more valuable than material wealth.

Rare but not unheard of.

Martin supposed he should have been expecting it. Not everyone was going to understand what this union meant or the circumstances that brought him there.

"Dragon Douglas," King Richard greeted with a bow. His eyes traveled to Martin, his face scrunching as if he didn't understand why Martin was there. "And you must be his... ah, concubine."

Martin knew he must look a bit out of place. His hair was disheveled, his lips and cheeks bitten red from wind. Though the crown and lion symbol displayed on his chest proclaimed him to be royalty, he must look like a mess.

It probably didn't help Martin had to redress himself after he and Douglas had their fun down by river less than fifteen minutes ago. Maybe there was grass stains on his knees.

Still, being called a 'concubine' irritated him. He was a  _royal prince_ , not a fuckin' play thing from the local brothel.

"He is my husband," Douglas said cooly, jumping in before Martin even opened his mouth. "And he will be treated as such."

The King was slightly taken back. He recovered quickly and bowed again, apologizing. "Forgive me," he said. "I was unaware. Please, come in. I'll have a room ready for you after the proceedings."

"Room?" Martin said. "I thought this was only going to take a few hours."

"The meeting, yes, but you are my guests. I wish to show you my gratitude with dinner and music."

Entertainment after a meeting was something Martin has experienced a million times before. So he didn't know why the mandatory attendance of dinner suddenly irked him so much.

As soon as the sun went down, things became blindingly clear.

It began with the sly looks. Martin noticed most of the guards eyeing them warily. He wrote it off as nervousness. It wasn't every day a dragon came to visit their kingdom. However the few times Martin excused himself to use the toilet, the side glances still followed him.

There was also the whispering, the giggling that followed him. He knew of castle rumors and it wouldn't be the first time a chamber maid tittered at him, but this followed him everywhere. No matter where he turned, he saw someone pointing at him, grinning not-so-subtly from behind their hands.

He ignored most of it, his focus on the meeting at hand. As grand as Douglas was at making deals, he was lazy when it came to writing up contracts. It was a wonder he was never scammed due to his lack of catching a loophole.

"I'm a dragon," Douglas said uncaring. "Who wants to take a chance of angering a beast over a couple thousand pounds?"

They debated for a few hours, signed a couple of contracts, stamping it many times in front of seventeen Lords. Once that hell was over and done with, King Richard brought out tubs of wine and cheese and demanded minstrels and dancing girls.

It was a familiar safe scene, something Martin could have easily indulged in. The wine was good and so was the cheese, but all Martin longed for was a bed, wishing to curl up in warm sheets with Douglas breathing softly next to him.

Finally when he stayed long enough to be polite, Martin declared he was going to bed. He bid the King a goodnight, thinking Douglas would follow.

"The wine here is wonderful," Douglas said, slurring his words a bit. Was it even possible for dragons to get drunk? "I think I'll stay up for a while."

Martin left him to enjoy, though mentally declaring if a vomiting drunken animal crawled into bed next to him, hell will be raised.

Martin trudged to his room, his belly warm with food. There was whispering in the empty hallway and for the first few seconds, he ignored it. He didn't know at what point his brain started to register the words and once it did, he couldn't un-hear them.

"A dragon, a fucking dragon. Who the hell gets married to a dragon?"

Martin stopped in his tracks, the food in his stomach quickly turning into stone. He couldn't pinpoint where the voices were coming from, unsure of who was talking.

"Do you think 'e lets the creature fuck 'im?" Came another voice. "I mean, 'e has to, right? Can you imagine, having that goddamn thing on top of you?"

"Do you think that's how he trained for his honeymoon? Spent the week sucking pigs off and letting the horses climb him instead of the other way 'round?"

"Gives the expression 'hung like a horse' a whole new meaning, don't it?"

Horrific cruel laughter followed that and then the thumping of retreating feet.

The day it was declared Martin was to be Douglas' significant other, Martin was horrified. He thought he would spend the rest of his days in burden, living his life out underneath the tyrannical rule of a creature who only wanted him for his crown. The thought of consummating the marriage was terrifying because Martin was afraid of being  _torn apart_.

The actual comparison to bestiality had never entered his head.

Martin was hesitant of the marriage, afraid of it. But never shamed. Never disgusted.

The sudden image of himself on his knees, sucking off swine was enough to send his world spinning. He had to cup his mouth and swallow multiple times to keep himself from being sick in the middle of the hallway.

He managed to keep his dinner down and shakily pulled himself together long enough to get to his room before he was found by the servants. Once in the privacy of behind closed doors, Martin let himself fall apart.

 

 

 

An hour later Douglas came stumbling in, his size teetering between a horse and a Great Dane. His moves were coordinated enough to get into the room without bumping into the walls, but his tail managed to knock down a few vases. "Whoops," he said, tipsy but not as drunk as Martin thought he'd be. "Meh, I can pay for that."

Martin tried to sleep in hopes of forgetting what he heard. He couldn't. The sound of laughter kept ringing in his head. As he heard Douglas come close, he kept his eyes closed and feigned sleep, hoping it'll deter any interaction Douglas might want.

The bed suddenly slumped to the side and Martin cried out in surprise, jerking to his left as he rolled right into Douglas' large warm belly. "You smell so good," Douglas groaned, hooking a claw around Martin's loose shirt and pulling it easily off of him. "You probably taste even better."

Douglas nuzzled his snout into Martin's chest, licking at his nipples and collar bone.

Though Martin's brain was already rejecting Douglas' touch, his body reveled in the sudden familiarity of it. He already came twice today and it seemed he was ready for a third.

With all his strength, Martin pushed Douglas' head away. "No, I'm not in the mood for this."

Douglas' pulled back unhappily. He glanced down at Martin's arousal.

Martin covered himself with a blanket.

"You're upset about something," Douglas said, sounding as if he never had a sip of wine. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just... I don't want to do it here. We are guests."

"Please, you know as well as I kings want their guests having sex in their castle. The thought of a possible heir being conceived on their soil is a honor most grand."

"Yes, but I am not a woman! And don't think I forgiven you for that pregnancy joke!"

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Yes, how can I forget after all that squealing and yelping you did."

Douglas had no idea what was going on. Really, it wasn't fair for Martin to blame him for something that didn't involve him. However at that comment, the way Douglas dismissively mocked Martin's  _embarrassingly_  first night with him, Martin snapped.

"Go fuck a goat, you ugly, disgusting  _beast_!"

For five seconds, Martin felt triumphant. He spent the last month keeping his true feelings in check, accepting his fate. He didn't protest his marriage to Douglas. He didn't protest having sex with him. It felt good to finally show a little anger, even though it wasn't true.

But as the warmth and fondness in Douglas' eyes slowly drained away, Martin knew he made a terrible, terrible mistake.

"Alright," Douglas said, tired. "If that's how you feel."

Douglas climbed off the bed and without looking back, left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin did not go home with Douglas that next day. Instead, the golden carriage with the white horses came for him. Martin didn't protest the mode of transportation and swallowing any hurt he might felt by the gesture, climbed in.

He worried of what he might find once he got home.

Wasn't this what the monks warned him about? Do not defy your husband, they said. If he is hungry, feed him. If he is angry, agree with him. And if he is wanting of flesh, give it to him. Marriage involved more than just the signing of contracts. Because if Douglas found his spouse unsatisfying, he it in his rights to  _divorce_  Martin.

And if Douglas divorced him, it would certainly mean war between their kingdoms.

Martin laid his head in his hands, tugging at his hair. God, how was he going to face his father, telling him to prepare the armies because Martin ruined the marriage over a  _misunderstanding_?

That should have been Martin's biggest concern. Yet the scene that kept repeating in his head was the way Douglas pulled away from him, face empty of expression.

The carriage bounced lightly over the roads, lulling Martin into a sense of calm he did not felt. He had a few hours until they reached the caves and hopefully that would be enough time for Douglas to get in a forgiving mood.

 

 

 

 

When Martin got to the caves a few hours later, it was the elves who greeted him. Not Douglas. Maybe the dragon wasn't home yet. "Where's Douglas?"

"Sir is in the library!" One of the elves chirped. "Sir has been there allllllllll day!"

That wasn't a good sign. Still, this wasn't something Martin could avoid and he might as get it over with. Gritting his teeth in determination, he sought Douglas out.

Like the elves said, Douglas was in the library, but he wasn't reading. He was staring at the wall, his tail swishing back and forth harshly, forcing Martin to keep at a distance.

"Douglas," Martin spoke up. He nearly flinched from the way his voice sounded so loud in the silence. "I came to apologize. I did not mean what I said to you."

Douglas said nothing.

"It... What happened was... I overheard some people talking about us... about our lives. They compared our relationship to... having sex with farm animals. I got defensive and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Douglas showed no indication he heard him. He didn't move, he didn't twitch. Right at the point where Martin thought he should leave, thinking he wasn't going to get a response, Douglas finally said, "What do you think our relationship is, Martin?"

Martin didn't understand what he meant. "It's... marriage."

"Marriage," Douglas growled. "A partnership. A union. It is  **NOT**  an edurance test!"

He slammed his claw hard upon the ground. Several books toppled out of their shelves, crashing to the ground and exploding in a mass of paper. Douglas took no heed to them, but immediately relaxed his posture. He still refused to look in Martin's direction. "Our first night," he said calmly. "was unavoidable. We had to consummate the marriage, there was no going around that. But our second? Our third? Did you wanted to say  _no_ , Martin?"

Martin knew he should say no. Just tell Douglas no and let him believe the beautiful lie and carry on as usual. This wasn't about Martin or his happiness. This was about keeping their kingdoms united and Martin was willing to do anything to keep that union.

He found he couldn't lie. "Yes," he said. "If I had a choice, I would have never gone to bed with you."

Douglas' tail stopped swishing. He turned his head just enough for Martin to see one of his golden eyes staring at the ground. "I am a beast," Douglas told him. "But I am not an  _animal_. I do have the ability to control myself. You need not fear my touch, I will keep to myself."

He turned his head away. "If you're worrying about our contract, don't be. As I said on our first night, I need this as much as your father does. I will not divorce you."

It should have put Martin's fears to rest. He knew he should feel relieved. He didn't. "Thank you," he said.

He wondered if he should say something else. He just didn't know what. He already apologized, and now it was confirmed there would be no divorce, thus, no war. So what else could he say? What else could he do?

So he did the only thing he could think of when he knew conversation was over. He bowed, then left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

Things don't really change much. Douglas didn't move out of the bedroom, nor did he force Martin to sleep elsewhere. They talked and debated and played little word games. They ate together, traveled together still. But there was a  _distance_  in their relationship that was felt.

For example, Douglas never woke him up anymore by nuzzling his snout into Martin's back, tickling him till he stirred. He stopped tugging on Martin's trousers playfully, stopped nearly any type of activity that involved touching.

The sex definitely stopped. If Martin was pressed to admit, he did miss having sex.

Mostly it was the little things. Small intimacies that were suddenly gone. Gentle touches, sly glances, soft fondness in Douglas' voice, gone. And Martin didn't know how to fix it.

His own body certainly wasn't liking the absent touch. He kept waking up in the middle of the night with a agonizing erection that refused to go away. His balls were killing him. He never touched himself, despite the encouragement Douglas gave to him before this whole fiasco started. As a result, sometimes when he woke up, the front of his trousers were soaked through.

Tonight was no different.

Martin woke with a gasp, suddenly very aware of how  _hot_  he was and he kicked out, dragging the blankets off him. The cool air felt shockingly wonderful on his sweaty skin. His bit his knuckle as his persistent erection demanded attention now that it knew he was awake.

To his left Douglas snored softly, his wings and tail all tightly tucked against himself.

Martin wished he could sleep as easily. Having erections weren't fun anymore. This was  _agony_. He hated there was only one way to get rid of it.

With a tired grimace, Martin tugged down his trousers, pulling his erection free. Even that small movement caused an ache he felt to his balls.

He started pumping himself, hoping for a quick release so he could finally sleep. He angled himself away from Douglas and biting his lip to keep quiet, Martin stroked himself as fast as he could.

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon...

No matter how fast his arm went, how his changed his grip, it wasn't going to happen. There was no pleasure, no pain, just terrible  _pressure_  that wasn't going away. Martin covered his face in his hands and tried not to yell out his frustration.

 _It was just_   _masturbation_. How the fuck do you screw up masturbating? Why was this so hard, why can't he do it?

"Martin?" Douglas' voice suddenly piped up. Martin's whole body tensed. "What's wrong?"

Martin didn't want to tell him, didn't want to show him. It was too fucking embarrassing. However, as Douglas' claw gently pulled his shoulder down, pushing Martin onto his back, he didn't fight it.

He kept his face in his hands, refusing to look at Douglas. "It won't let me finish," he said, muffled. His embarrassment grew; saying 'it' as if his dick was an individual. "I tried and I can't. Why can't I just do this one damn thing right?"

"Okay, okay, shhh... calm down. You're over thinking this. If you permit me..."

Was Douglas going to use his tongue on him? Oh, yes, yesssssss, Martin's dick gave a twitch at the thought of it. That's exactly what he needed.

Douglas positioned himself over Martin's spread legs, contemplating as if unsure of how to go by doing this. Slowly, he bent his head down and gave an experimental lick across the head.

"Fuck!" Martin barked. That wasn't pleasurable at all.

Douglas tried again, his tongue brushing against the side and though that was better, it still made Martin grimace.

Douglas pulled back, frowning. "You're so sensitive, it's almost like you're overstimulated. I don't know... here, let me try this."

He opened his jaw wide. A month ago if Martin saw Douglas positioning himself over his prick with jaw and  _teeth_  in full view, Martin would have had a heart attack. Today, he was curious with what Douglas was doing.

Saliva dripped down Douglas' tongue, gathering at the tip. Slowly, it oozed out of his mouth, drizzling right on top of Martin's dick. Soft wet warmth encased his penis, making him groan. As soon as the saliva reached his balls, dripping over the edge, he lost it.

Martin grunted as he spurted over his stomach. For such an agonizing erection, very little came out. Either way, the horrible pressure was gone and Martin dropped his head back in great relief.

"Thank you," he uttered, gratefully. "Thank you..."

There was warmth in his heart and a different kind of relief washed over him. Was their cold war finally over? Could they finally go back to the way things were before Martin fucked everything up?

"You're welcome," Douglas said, pulling away. "Good night."

The subtle rejection struck Martin like a slap to the face. He watched, with his mouth wide open, as Douglas turned his back on him, settling back into his previous sleeping position.

"Dammit, Douglas!" Martin suddenly burst out. "I can't do this anymore!"

"WHAT!" Douglas rounded on him, his long neck turning 180 degrees before his body caught up. "You just ASKED me to help you!"

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about... this! This stupid wall you've erected between us!"

"I only did it for you! Because you said if you had a choice, you wouldn't have slept with me!"

" _I was a fucking virgin_! And you weren't exactly gentle, the way you kept passing me from claw to claw like a goddamn rag doll, you beast!"

"Oh, fuck you!

" _Fuck you_!"

Both of them were breathing hard, trembling from their anger. Martin still had his trousers down around his knees, his softening cock still slick with saliva. It was an utter stupid position to be in and when Martin wondered what he must look like to Douglas, he snorted and started giggling.

He wouldn't stop. Giggles bubbled out of him while Douglas sat there, confused and perhaps a little disturbed. Martin kicked out of his trousers and used them to wipe himself lazily. He would have to clean himself properly later but this will do for now.

He tossed the trousers away, flopping onto his back. "I  _miss_  you, Douglas," he said. "I really do. I'm sorry I took my anger out on you before, everything just kind of took me by surprise. But can we be done with it? I don't like not being able to... be touched by you."

For a moment there, it looked like Douglas wasn't done with being angry. His cheeks puffed up, as if ready for another bout. He suddenly deflated, his shoulders dropped, releasing his breath. "I'm sick of feeling offended." He muttered. "I'm sick of holding myself back."

Martin kneeled up and draped himself over Douglas' head, circling his arms around the dragon's neck. "Can we accept we're both morons and move on?"

Douglas huffed. "I'll move on, but I'm not a moron."

"Yes, you are."

"Go to sleep, Martin."

 

 

 

That next morning, Martin woke to find a _very_ excited dragon crawling on top of him.

"I'm going to fuck you straight into the floor," Douglas promised, whispering it in his ear.

Martin grinned up at him. "You beast."


End file.
